Milk Love it or Leave it
by windwhisprer
Summary: Bit of Fluff between Winry and Edward. Milk is such an argumentitive topic, wouldn't you agree? Oneshot WinryxEdward [1 of 2]


**A/N: **This oneshot is self-explanitory. Heheheheheh.

**Milk; Love it or Leave it**

It seemed as though Edward had found a way to weave himself back into the hospital. Weather it was in a fight, or plain by acceidient, Winry would never know. All she knew was that he had landed himself in the hospital again, and had busted up his auto-mail. He wouldn't tell her what had happened and it was annoying. Alphonse had been dragged out of the room by Colonal Hughes, leaving Winry and Edward alone in the room. Ed had something on his mind, and it seemed to tear his attention away from everything, which Winry found quite odd. But once she had started on his auto-mail, all questions had fadded away.

The room was dreadfully silent.

"Drink your milk." Winry said, for the fourth time, her attention drawn by her work.

"I don't want to." came Edward's monotone reply.

"Why not?" Winry asked, her words nothing but a mumble from her lips.

"Because I don't like it." Replied Edward.

"It'll make you grow."

"Are you implying that I'm short?"

"No..."

And then it was silent again. They had been droning on like this for a long time. Both seemed too distracted to seem to want to change what they were saying. It just came and went, they sounded much like a broken record.

"Drink your milk." Winry said again, after what seemed like only a minute of silence.

"I don't want to!" Edward barked, with more enthusiasim then before. His outburst caused Winry to look up from her work.

"Something wrong Ed?" She asked, as she tried to catch his eyes. It was a futle cause though, seeing as he was facing the opisite direction.

"No." He replied finally.

"Then drink your milk." She said.

Edward burried his head in the pillow, and mumbled something that sounded similiar to 'I don't want to'.

Winry's lips twisted into a devilish smirk. "Aw, does grumpy Ed need his milk?" she asked in a very child-like tone.

Edward flipped onto his side, an annoyed look on his face. "No I don't!" he snapped, rather loudly. Winry looked over at him, her eyes wide.

"Ed...?"

"Just.. leave me alone..." He flipped back down onto his stomach again, and turned away from her. Winry turned her eyes back to her work, she didn't move for a moment. It was really quiet. Eerily quiet. Winry pulled out her screwdriver, and started to unscrew something. She wasn't entirely sure she was paying attention to her work.

"Ed..?" she asked quietly, only to recieve no answer. "I want to know... what happened ot there?" she asked, her voice nothing above a whisper. It didn't surprise the teenager that Edward gave her no reply. "Ed, please."

"I don't want to talk about it." He replied, his words mostly muffled by the pillow.

Winry ground her teeth. He never wanted to talk about anything! It just made her... so angry! Why couldn't he just swollow his damn pride and tell her something! Anything! In her anger, the girl pulled Ed's arm off, much to the blonde haired boy's displeasure.

"What are you-"

"Until you tell me what's going on Edward Elric," she said, holding his auto-mail in front of him. It was as though she was taunting a kitten with string. "You're not getting this back."

Edward was about to say something, when his voice failed him. He sat up slowly, his eyes cast down towards the floor. "Winry.. it's..."

"It's what?" The blonde haired girl snapped.

He didn't reply imedietly, his eyes were off, staring off at some spot on the wall. "I really... don't..."

"What?" She yelled, when he trailed off. She was sick of this! Why couldn't he just say it?

"I really don't want to worry you." That was an answer the girl was not expecting. "Everything's pilling up... you know? When I got into a fight with Envy... he said that there was no way to make a Philoshiper's stone without sacrificing live humans." Gently, he rested his forehead on her shoulder, closing his eyes. "And I don't think I can do that..."

Winry was, slightly shocked to say the least. She hadn't expected Edward to acctually come out and admit his feelings. She expected a fight, then when all seemed lost, she would give up and he'd win, like always. Never in her life would she expect that she would win a fight like this against Edward. "Oh Ed..." She said softly, pulling him into a deep hug. She could no longer keep back her own sorrow, as her tears started to fall freely from her blue orbs. She was crying for Alphonse, she was crying for their pain, and, she was crying for Edward.

"Winry.." he said softly, feeling the tears on the back of his neck. "Are you crying because of me?"

"No..." she said softly. "I'm crying for you."

Reluctantly, he pulled away from her hug, and watched with his own golden eyes the tears fall from hers. Using his left hand, he brushed some of the tears away. "I can't stand it when you cry Winry. It's why I don't tell you anything."

"I know Ed..." She said softly, watching him brush away her tears, her saddness.

"Winry... there's something I need to tell you... something important..." Edward whispered, letting his hand drop to his side.

Her eyes were wide, was he going to say what she thought he was? "Yes...?"

The door suddenly burst open as Alphonse ran in, followed by Colonal Hughes, who was holding a picture of his duaghter. "Isn't she adorable! Common Al, you know you want to look at her a bit longer!"

"Ah! Ed! Save me!" Cried Alphonse.

"Would you two just shut up!" Winry screetched, silencing both boys instantly. She turned back to Edward, trying to recapture the moment. "You were saying Ed?"

"Winry..." he trailed off, before looking up at her. "I'm not drinking my milk."

With that, she clonked him over the head with her wrench, grabbed his arm and headed for the doorway. "Then I'm not giving you this back!" she said, sticking her tongue out before she raced down the hall.

Edward bounded to his feet. "That's cheating!" he yelled, as he chased her down the hall. Of course, the Fullmteal Alchemist was going at a much slower rate, considering his wounds.

As Winry raced towards the roof, she could only wonder momentarily what Edward really wanted to tell her.

* * *

**A/N: **Don'cha just hates Hughes and Al for barging in at that exact moment? Haha. Anyway, tell me how it was. Cute? Sad? Pathetic? Horribly written? Anything! I love it all! 


End file.
